degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
'The next morning, Eli picked Clare up. "So, we get to sit around and listen to people who have no talent, pretend that they do have talent? Can't wait." He said sarcastically. "Yea, but Jenna does have talent." Clare replied, smiling. "In case you hadn't noticed Clare, I'm not all gung ho for the ho downs." Eli said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "Yea, yea" Clare said nonchalantly. Eli looked at her for a moment, but Clare couldn't keep a straight face and started laughing. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm dragging you out like this. I'll make it up to you." she promised. "Oh really?" Eli said, mischeviously. "And how do you intend to do that?" He asked. "However you want." Clare said. Eli smiled darkly. "As long as I'm not breaking the law or any of the commandments." Clare added quickly, seeing his face. Eli laughed and reached for her hand. "Alright. I guess this'll have to do" He said linking his fingers with hers. They picked Jenna up and headed to the studio. It was quiet for a moment, and then Clare heard a leaking sound. "Um, Eli?" She asked. "Yea?" He replied. "Is there something wrong with your car? It sounds like its peeing." Clare said, confused. "Oh God." Jenna said behind them.' Eli went paler than usual. "Jenna, you didn't!" He exclaimed. "I'm sorry! I'm not due until next week!" She cried. "Clare, do something!" Eli said frantically. "What am I supposed to do?!" Clare asked quickly. "I don't know! Get her fetal juices off the floorboards of my car?!" Eli suggested. "With what?" Clare asked looking around. "I don't know!" Eli moaned, quickly turning down the road to the hospital. "I'm so sorry!" Jenna kept saying. "It's alright, it'll be alright." Clare soothed. They got to the hospital and rushed Jenna into the Emergency Room. "It'll be okay!" Clare called as they wheeled her away. Shaken, Eli and Clare sat down. "You think she'll be okay?" Clare asked Eli. "I hope so. I'll be right back, I'm gunna go call Adam and tell him about the fetus that almost fell onto the floor of my car in a puddle of nastyness." Clare laughed, "Okay" She said. Eli walked over to the pay phone and dialed Adam's number. "Hello?" "Hey Adam, it's me" Eli said. "Oh hey bro what's up?" Adam asked. "Okay, so me and Clare are taking Jenna to a rehearsal, right? Well there I am, minding my own business, driving down the street and then, KABLOOEY! Jenna's water breaks, and I have placenta milk ALL over my freaking car." Eli said. Adam laughed. Hard. In fact, Eli didn't hear anything but laughter until the payphone asked for more change. "Well I'm glad you're so amused." Eli said darkly. Adam finally gained the ability to breathe again, and choked out, "Aww man, that sucks for you. You're car is gunna smell for weeks dude!" Adam yelled, sending him into a fit of laughter once more. Eli hung up on him, and walked back over to Clare. They sat there in the maternity waiting room for a couple hours before the nurse came out and told them they could finally come in to see Jenna. Clare walked in first, and saw a sweaty, red-faced exhausted looking Jenna holding a white bundle, tears of joy running down her cheeks. She looked up at Eli and Clare and her smile got even bigger. "Come and say hello to Skyler Bear Middleton!" She said happily. Category:Blog posts